


Absolutetion

by SassyDragon



Category: Crypt of the NecroDancer
Genre: Gen, Major Character Death is not graphic at all, Poetry, SPOILERS FOR ALL THE STORYLINES I'M NOT KIDDING, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDragon/pseuds/SassyDragon
Summary: A short poem about death and forgiveness. Featuring Aria.





	Absolutetion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BulletNick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletNick/gifts).



She claws her way up  
out of the darkness,  
arms shaking, hands aching  
for something with which to _strike_  
at this unaccustomed frailty  
 _my life for my dagger, gods damn it!-_  
she braces herself against the ground  
and pushes: decades of pent-up resolve  
are only just enough  
to drag her leaden limbs upright.  
 _His_ back is the first thing she sees;  
she does not think, but  
shoves the prince of demons,  
the pretender, the slave driver  
who is himself a slave: he falls,  
howling, below the deep.  
(Even like this, she still has  
her single-beat reaction time.)  
Now, the deed done, she looks-  
and her eyes fall on _her,_  
the redheaded angel she had never  
meant to leave behind,  
carrying that gilded abomination  
for the sake of which  
she left her behind anyway.

Even though they are both in,  
as she would say, _some really deep shit,_  
they both  
come clean.

They aren't out of that shit yet,  
of course. Her job is not  
done. The lute yet survives.  
But now she can yank her  
old, trusty blade from her own  
body, listen to her heartbeat  
like the thunder that heralds  
the storm of the century,  
dance into the lashing rain  
and take the final  
stroke of lightning  
to her chest:  
she can let the thunder  
drown itself in echoes  
happily,  
because her daughter has said  
"I understand now"  
and she knows  
love  
when she hears it.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the last Melody cutscene/first Aria cutscene (the one you see at the very beginning), in case you couldn't tell.


End file.
